


When the Cameras Aren't Rolling

by Resy_Lesy



Category: Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: BTE-Compliant, Episode Tag, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Marty, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resy_Lesy/pseuds/Resy_Lesy
Summary: After the events of Episode 77 ("Prisoner of War"), Marty Scurll takes the time out of his evening to check in on Kenny Omega.





	When the Cameras Aren't Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote after binge-watching all of BTE in prep for All Out. I noticed we never saw Marty's reaction to Kenny being chloroformed by Flip, so I thought I'd take it upon myself to write a story of what went down. Plus, there's very little content for Marty pining over Kenny, so.

Marty slipped into Kenny’s room, pocketing the keycard Matt gave him. The door locked itself behind him, and Kenny looked up from where he wearily rested on his pillows. Thank goodness Cody had been thoughtful enough to give him two. Neck support was _ ever _ so important in their business.

“Oh! Hey, Marty.”

Marty winced at the tone of Kenny’s voice. Not only did he look terrible, with rumpled hair and blotchy skin, with half-dead eyes and lifeless limbs, but the chloroform-induced accent had enough pain lacing it to make even the Villain cringe. Why didn’t the Bucks _ warn _ him about what state their leader was in?

Kenny’s voice had Marty snapping to attention and simultaneously dropping his bag to the floor. “So, uh - not that I’m not happy to see you - but, uh, why are you in my hotel room?”

At least he’d dropped the overdramatic, anguished declarations of love Cody had been complaining about - not that Marty _ himself _ would have complained about being showered in Kenny’s affections. After all, what was a bit of brotherly love between frie -. Marty shook himself and cut off that train of thought. Not the time. He needed to focus.

“I’ve come to check in on you!” Marty announced, probably a bit too brightly, if Kenny’s grimace at the volume of his voice was anything to go by. He clasped his hands together in front of him, rocking on the balls of his feet. “Stay with you through the night, get you what you need and all that. Make sure Flip doesn’t come back to finish the job, either.” Marty’s voice turned sour at the end, but Kenny didn’t seem to notice.

Kenny gave him a weak smile instead, before leaning his head back on the pillows and letting his eyes flutter shut. “Thanks. I don’t really think I’m in any condition to fight him off.”

Marty took that as an invitation to clamber onto Kenny’s bed, settling himself down on Kenny’s right after toeing his shoes off at the footrest. “What did he even _ do _ to you?” Marty asked, unable to keep the terror from his whispered voice. His fingers skimmed along Kenny’s hairline - firm enough to feel for injuries, but light enough to not bother him. “I heard Cody mention chloroform?”

“_Cody _ saved my life.” Raw emotion colored Kenny’s voice, and Marty faltered for a split second. “I thought Flip was gonna take me out - he - he had me on the ground, right outside where we were practicing. I - I don’t remember what happened after that.” The fatigue and fear in Kenny’s voice made Marty’s blood boil.

_ I should’ve been there_. Marty internally cursed himself out for leaving the group and being unable to be summoned with the Bucks by Cody for the rescue. The producers had called him away, kept him from the action. Flip definitely deserved a good whacking - just like the one he delivered so gleefully to Cole.

“I’m gonna get you a wet cloth,” Marty said, rising from his position over Kenny. Kenny nodded, his parting pat on Marty’s arm still too lax for the Villain’s liking. Marty looked over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from the shelf they rested on. “You think you’ll be alright?” he asked as he ran the fabric under cool water. “I’m trying to prevent fever, not give you a panic attack, you know.”

His forced, casual laughter sounded hollow in his ears.

“I think I’ll be good,” Kenny replied as Marty re-entered his line of sight, giving the towelette a once-over. “I’ll just keep my eyes closed.” Marty nodded grimly in return and set the cloth over Kenny’s forehead, unable to resist his fingers brushing over a tender spot on Kenny’s scalp in an attempt at comfort. Flip hadn’t tried to concuss Kenny, had he?

“Hey, uh, Marty?”

Marty swiftly removed his hand and sent Kenny what he hoped was a dazzling smile. Kenny’s eyes were still too blue, yet so empty behind the irises. Marty’s heart felt it was just about to snap in half. “Yes?”

A slight blush covered Kenny’s cheeks, and Marty desperately hoped he hadn’t cracked already. Chloroform could do _ nasty _ things from what he’d heard. And quite frankly, Marty didn’t want to find out the full gamut of the awful things it was capable of.

“Can you do me a favor?”

Marty laid a sincere hand on what he hoped was Kenny’s thigh through the sheets. “Anything.”

Kenny cracked a smile - one that looked pretty genuine in Marty’s book. A twinge of embarrassment curled around the corner of his lips -not that Marty spent a lot of time looking at Kenny’s lips, mind you- as Kenny cut his eyes to the side. “Uh, over in my bag,” he jerked his chin up, and Marty turned to follow his nonverbal directions. “There’s a Kirby plushie -”

“Oh, right, from BTE about like, what, fifty episodes ago? Back when Cole was alive?” Marty rambled, to save Kenny from any misplaced embarrassment he felt. The day Marty got a dog would have the world see the cuddliest Villain _ ever_, and he wouldn’t hear a soul alive _ or _ dead complain about it.

“Yeah,” Kenny said, sleepiness winding its way into his voice. Marty heard a huge yawn, followed by a rather dopey “you did real good with that attack. I was so proud.”

“Oh, hush,” Marty said as he unzipped Kenny’s bag and scoured it for the giant pink puffball. “You were the mastermind behind it all. It was my honor to work with you for something so dastardly.” He stood after closing the bag, the plush held safe in his arms.

“Here you are,” he said, graciously passing Kirby over and into Kenny’s open arms.

“Thanks,” Kenny murmured, wrapping his arms around the plush as much as he could with muscles that wouldn’t respond to his call. “Sorry - I just wanted something to hold, you know?”

“You could’ve held me,” Marty blurted out without really thinking. He’d never been able to keep his mouth shut around someone as beautiful as Kenny Omega.

“What?”

Marty’s brain caught up with his mouth.

“I mean - all I said was - well, you’ve been attacked!” Marty hurried to explain, sitting himself down at Kenny’s feet and staring imploringly up at the man. “You deserve any self-indulgence you’d like, whether it be plushies or friends or - or anything!”

_ Shut the fuck up, you numpty_! _ You’re ruining everything - you’re supposed to be taking care of him, not taking advantage of the fact that he’s been chloroformed by flirting with him like a besotted teenager_!

“I’m gonna get you some water,” Marty announced, standing. The sudden movement jerked Kenny back into consciousness, and he blinked away the haze of injury to stare at Marty’s back as he made his retreat to the bathroom. Marty kept talking as he filled a cup with water, making sure it was nice and cold. Pretending _ he _ was cool in the face of the fire of attempted murder and his own failed attempts at being suave. “I heard chloroform can cause irritated throats as well.”

Like Marty hadn’t scoured the Internet for what to do on the elevator ride up to Kenny's room as panic had clawed its way into his throat. Like he hadn’t been terrified for Kenny’s safety. Like he hadn’t shaken with rage when Nick had delivered the news.

“Right, here we are,” Marty said, walking around the edge of the bed and setting the glass down under Kenny’s lamp. The glow was just muted enough that Kenny could still sleep, but bright enough that he wouldn’t knock it over. He’d been tucked in well, with double pillows and a friend to cuddle, and thusly Marty’s business was, unfortunately, done.

Oddly enough, he’d enjoyed playing nurse.

“Well, looks like you’re all settled in. I brought a bedroll, so -”

An innocent inquiry cut him off. “Aren’t you going to give it to me?”

Marty’s brain short-circuited.

“I - well, if you’re thirsty, sure?” Marty answered, utterly blindsided. He risked a glance at Kenny’s eyes, and felt a horrible mix of relief and worry that the man looked utterly out of it. “Of course I will,” Marty finished, smooth as silk. He couldn’t let Kenny down.

He slid into bed next to Kenny and picked up the glass. “C’mere now,” Marty murmured, making a concerted effort to keep his voice low as he moved his arm under Kenny’s shoulders to prop the man’s head up. There was no need to hit him with a bout of sensory overload on top of everything else that had gone wrong for him today. Kenny’s arms hung loose around Kirby, and Marty was just glad Kenny had the sense to open his lips without prompting as the Villain raised the glass.

“There we go,” Marty soothed. “That’s nice, isn’t it?” He was talking to himself, mostly, comforting Kenny to keep the hysteria at bay. Kenny curled up right in Marty’s chest, taking deep droughts until he finished the glass. Marty gave him what he hoped was a reassuring pat on the back and leaned over to put the glass down, turning the lamp off at the same time.

He definitely wouldn’t be moving tonight, because Kenny has collapsed against his chest, the Kirby plush squished between their stomachs. “There’s a good boy,” Marty continued, running a hand through Kenny’s hair. Was he still talking to himself? Marty wasn’t sure, but a smile flicked across Kenny’s face anyway.

“Such a good friend,” Kenny mumbled. Marty fought back a blush and scooted down on the bed, squirming into a comfortable position for them both. “So good, so loyal. I love you.”

“I’m a villain, remember?” Marty gently scolded, unable to help himself from leaning down and pressing a kiss to Kenny’s temple. The anguished declaration had sent a massive flutter through Marty’s chest, but he knew that now was the worst time to act. So instead, he fixed the wet rag and patted Kenny’s back once more. “Now hush - you need your rest.”

“Mm,” Kenny conceded, in the universal noise of suspended disbelief. But he complied nonetheless, body going limp as sleep overtook him.

Maybe, just maybe, Marty could forgive Flip.

But he’d much rather break the bastard’s fingers.


End file.
